Always
by beautifulstranger0226
Summary: War. It seems that is all that is going on these days. The war between witches and vampires still wages on, and love gets caught in the middle of it. Can love prevail for a young witch and her vampire lover, or is love doomed in tragedy? Bella/Jasper Alice/Edward. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**AN: Ok! This is it! This is finally the one! I will finish THIS story! Hopefully! But for those of you who are here, I hope you enjoy. I'm not sure if I am going to put any heated scenes in here. Honestly, for a good plot, you don't NEED the sex scenes, but I know how some of your readers are, so eventually, when that time comes, I will post a poll, and you vote, mmkay? As for now, enjoy Witchella and Vampsper (I honestly can't come up with good names for this. Oh well.)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, unless they didn't appear in the original books. In that case, they are mine XD**

**Prologue**

I saw him.

I saw his outline as I peeked out the window of our old village cottage. He shouldn't be here, but he was. He always was.

His blonde hair draped softly off his broad shoulders. It was long, curly. I had the urge to run outside to him just so I can pull my fingers through the curls, watching them unfold then spring back to place as I got to the ends of the last strands. I had done it once before, ran my fingers through his hair, but it was short lived. All of our moments were short lived. They were stolen moments, hidden to the world. I was counting the days to when I could do it again.

He knew I was watching. I could tell by the way he was tensed slightly. He had told me once not to look for him. If someone caught me looking they would know. But they are naïve, and I just can't _not_ look. His back was against the same tree he had used every time he came; his arms crossed across his chest the same way. I could visualize the smirk that was on his face, him knowing I was looking. He would fuss at me for this, as he always did, but it too would be short lived. He could never stay mad at me long.

The door opened behind me, creaking along the way.

I turned and met the knowing looks of Alicandra, or Alice as I prefer to call her.

"He's here." She stated. There was no question. He was always here.

"Yes."

"He will die if they find him."

"Yes."

"He should leave and not return."

"Yes. But he can't."

"No. He can't"

We had this conversation every night. It was as we had to remind ourselves that what we were doing was dangerous. We knew it was dangerous. Alice knew it was dangerous, for her and her love as well. We shared the same predicament, the same sin, the same evil and similar love. But what was evil if love was involved? What could be so sinful? I ask myself these questions often. Alice does as well.

"You only have four days." She reminds me. The deadline approaches. I am reminded constantly.

"I know." I say softly, nodding in agreement.

"He is a decent man." She says. We know it's not true. It is never true.

"He is." I lie. She knows I lie.

"You will leave." There is no question. She knows me well.

"I will, and so will you. We will be our strongest. We will fight."

"We will." She says this last thing, and turns out of the room to go into her own. My beautiful sister, burdened with choices I have made, yet burdened with her own as well. Fate has a crazy way of dealing out her cards. If they find us out we will be punished, or worse executed. If they find them first, then all we would have worked for would be lost.

I turned back towards the window, searching for him. I take one last look at him, my eyes searching his. They meet, violet to gold. "_Sanai, mon jatai." _Goodnight, my love. I knew he heard these words as I said them. And he would word them back. He always did.

I close the curtains and make my way to my bed. He will be the object of my dreams tonight. _Mon Jatai. My love. My Jasper._ _Always._


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So I have decided to update about two to three times a week. It honestly depends on how busy I am. I am in college, so studies come first! Anywho, I thought ya'll would enjoy the first official chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing of Twilight, unless it is original characters. In that case, they are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter One BPOV**

They usually lay moaning on the cot, witches and warlocks of all kinds. Ethaleans, Spiritai, Flamastes. Each with different injuries, some worse than others. But only two are here this time. Defenses were being torn down. It wouldn't be long before the vampires took over the camp, and more bodies being brought in. I knew this, yet I couldn't care. My mind was on Jasper. Was he safe? Did my own kind kill him? I heard the boasts from the warlocks of vampires being burned alive, from the inside out, the outside in. Was he one of the ones that didn't get away? He was on the frontlines, a leader among their ranks, though I wasn't sure how high. A battle strategist extraordinaire, I believe. He would make it out alive, wouldn't he?

"Get over here, witch! I'm in pain." He lay on a cot, bleeding profusely from his abdomen. The man I attempted to heal had passed away seconds before from a vampire bite. Bites were deadly to our kind, as at a certain age we became immortal. I couldn't save everyone, like I couldn't save this man who probably had a family, a daughter or a son hiding away in their home. I pulled a sheet over his head and walked to the man who had rudely beckoned me over.

"About time! I'm dying here, and you are trying to save lost causes." The man sputtered blood out on his last sentence, specks which had made their way onto my shirt. I chuckled as the man curse under his breath when I lifted his battle gear off to get a better view of his injury. It wasn't as bad as the man was egging it on to be. A cut to his stomach was made. I could easily stitch it up, though other methods were preferred since battle was imminent. Using the last bit of strength I had, I placed my hands over his wounds and began to chant.

"Abathai, abareth, malath egeth, sosain." I chanted thrice. I could feel the energy flow through me, electricity running through my veins. Head to toe warmth spread, finally reaching my fingertips where magic happened. If my eyes were open, I would see violet light glow beneath my hands as the words, the spirit, the magic healed the warlock underneath them. With the final word chanted, the warmth left my body, my breath leaving along with it, and I fell back onto the floor, my legs too weak to keep myself up.

"Dumb, witch. Can't even stand on your two feet. Don't know why Mathiah employs you. Don't you know there is a war going on, little girl, that I have to fight? Seconds that I am on this cot are men who have died on the field." The man spoke harshly to me. I wanted to fight back, argue. I should have, but my energy was too depleted. I was too empty, and nothing I could say would change this man's mind on the duties of witches.

"Watch your tongue, Caius. That is Mathiah's daughter you are speaking to. Respect her, or vampires won't be the only thing you have to worry about." _Jacob_. He spoke gruffly, an unpleasant sound to my ears. Jacob was tall, buff, and one of the most powerful warlocks my father had fighting on the field. He was second in command.

"My apologies, Chief. As well as you, My Lady." I smirked up at the man. Of course he would cower knowing I am the daughter of Mathiah, the high Warlock of Robain.

"No harm done." I said, finally able to speak. I slowly got up with the help of Jacob, thanking him silently, as ordained, for his help with the man.

"Leave us, Caius. All Flamastes are to report to Copper Field. New orders are being received." With a nod, the man scurried out of the medical tent, leaving Jacob and I alone.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" Nod.

"Did he harm you?" Shake.

"Good. You need your strength for tomorrow night. The wedding has been moved up due to new developments. You father hopes you understand." _What?_ All of a sudden a hand came across my face. I shrunk back from Jacob, placing my hand on my stinging cheek, hoping to ease the pain. I had not realized I spoken out loud.

"You do not speak unless given permission, Isabella. You understand?" Nod.

"Good. This will happen whether you like it or not. Tomorrow Isabella. Accept it or not, it will happen." With the last statement, he stormed out of the medical tent, leaving me to my tears and thoughts.

Four days cut down to one. But why? What was happening in the next four days that would cause this?

As if answering my question, dark clouds gathered in the sky above. Noises crackled in the distant mountains. _Ethaleans. Earth warlocks. _It was a retreat signal. It meant my father made a decision. We were going on the offensive.

With this revelation, I slightly panicked. If Jasper wasn't already dead, he could be soon. I would be marrying Jacob soon. I had to see Jasper. I had to tell him!

"Go to him." I turned to the front of the tent and saw Alice standing there, that knowing look in her eyes. She must have seen the confrontation. As if reading my mind, she nodded.

"He needs to know, Izzy. Plans need to be made. Things are going to get ugly real soon. I can see it happening. Go to him, and then come back for me." I gave the pixie girl a hug, and left the tent. I headed into the woods next to my cottage where Jasper always stood.

"Menaith asetho antai." Three words used and I was cloaked from the warlocks and witches and visible only to the vampires. I trekked carefully through the woods towards our meeting spot, a place in the center of the meadow that only he, Edward, Alice, and I knew of. It was our safe haven, and our door between Robain and Volterra territories.

I wasn't sure how long it took me to walk there. Time was irrelevant. But as I stepped into the meadow, he was not there. I was unnerved. Surely I had not missed our time? I waited. And waited. Yet, he did not show. So I did the only thing I could think of. Remembering the words Jasper told me, I stepped through the portal.

* * *

**So I know things seem a little crazy right now, maybe a little fast paced? What do you guys think? I'm not being extremely descriptive with the characters right now because I want you to visualize them in your own ways. Imagination is power, or so people say.  
**

**Any way. Next chapter will be Izzy's confrontation with the vampires, and maybe a flashback or two. I know I'm ready for Jasper to come in, yes? **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Are you ready for another update? I am! Please note: a lot will be dialog between two characters. You should be able to tell who is talking to whom, but if not let me know and I shall edit a few things to make it seem clearer.**

**I honestly should be working on Chem homework and getting ready for my Calc exam, but I am procrastinating! Terrible for me, but good for you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing of Twilight, unless it is original characters. In that case, they are all mine.**

**Chapter Two BPOV**

* * *

_-Flashback-  
_

"_But what if something happens? You die, I die? What then?" I asked him. We were in the open meadow, trees and flowers of all sorts surrounded us. This was our home away from home; our secret place. I was sitting cross-legged on the ground toying with the grass blades. He was standing a few feet away. His eyes bore into mine, as if he was reading into my soul. His eyes, the electricity in the air, the intensity of it all caused me to turn my eyes from his. I heard his impatient growl as he slowly walked up to me. My heartbeat increased, and he chuckled. I felt as he knelt next to me. He grabbed my chin, and turned my head straight to where I was looking in his eyes. It was gentle, but with enough force to where I couldn't turn my head away again._

"_Don't hide from me, Izzy. I can feel the fear, the doubt, the happiness, the lust," his voice got huskier on the latter. "Most of all, Izzy, I feel _you. _You feel me. There is nothing that can take away that from us. Not your father, not Jacob, not death. Nothing, Izzy!" I heard the honesty, the demand in his voice. Ease spread through my body, not by him, but of my own contempt. I lifted one of my hands to his face, placing it on his cheek. He took his hand from my chin and placed it over my own, kissing the inside of my palm as he moved it from his face. _

"_Do you trust me, love?" He asked. I nodded. "Good. Then remember these words. If anything at all happens to you, or you think to me, cross over. There will be guards outside of the portal. Tell them these exact words, and they will grant you passage to me. Remember , Izzy, or you could well lose your life." _

_I leaned into him and captured his mouth with my own. Electricity sparked as our kiss deepened, as if it was going to be our last. I didn't want to let him go, but knew he would have to leave soon. I pulled away reluctantly, my lips surely swollen from our kiss. _

"_Yes, I'll remember."_

-Present-

As soon as I stepped through the portal, I felt the presence of four vampires within a mile. I knew it wouldn't be long before they caught my scent, so I took a quick look around my surroundings. This side of the border was similar to that of Robain's. Trees of all kinds were in the vicinity. It was difficult to believe that I was actually close to a hundred miles from Robain territory. The only difference between here and Robain was the small stream to my left that seemed to run north to south. A snap of a twig brought me from my examination, and I turned my attention to two vampires, one male and one female, in front of me. The female was skinny and quite petite. Her hair was blonde, reaching the middle of her back. The male next to her stood defensively ahead of her. Just from this position I could tell they were mates. He was quite big, and to the normal eye he would be quite intimidating. By their description, I knew who they were. Jasper had described the people who meant the most to him, and by his description this was Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. They sniffed the air, and noticing my attire, their eyes went wide.

"She's a witch." Rosalie screeched and crouched into an attack position. Immediately, I positioned an invisible shield around me for defense. It wouldn't hold back a mental attack, but at least physically I would be safe. Before Rosalie could attack, two more vampires appeared before us, both males. One looked older than the other, both age and maturity wise. He had a kind look to his face. The other had reddish brown hair that stuck out everywhere.

"Now, now, Rosalie. Let's see what business she has before we jump to conclusions." The one with reddish-brown hair said. _Mind reader._ I heard a gasp from Rosalie, and I could tell I had spoken out loud without meaning to.

"Don't speak witch, unless spoken to." Said Rosalie. If it was any other situation, I would have chuckled at how much she reminded me of Jacob in that moment.

"Edward, anything?" Said the older man. At the mention of his name, I perked up.

"Alice's Edward?" I asked. I heard a growl come from Edward as he, too, crouched into an attack position. Damn, I need to watch what I say out loud.

"State your business, witch, otherwise I will not be able to control these two." Said the older man. I nodded, and began.

"My name is Isabella Marie, and I request audience with Jasper Whitlock under section two of the law of Metanai." As I finished, eyes from all four went wide. What happened next was not what I expected. Each of them knelt on their knees before me and bowed their heads.

"Our apologies, My Lady," said the older one, still kneeling on the ground. The whole procedure was confusing. My lady?

"Excuse me, but you do not have to kneel on my account. Please rise." I said to them. One by one they rose to face me. Each had contempt looks to their face, minus Rosalie, whose emotion I could not place, and Edward, who looked apprehensive. "Pray tell, why do you call me My Lady instead of by my name?"

"You are Jasper's mate, My Lady. It is only right we call you by your proper title." Said the older one.

"Your name?" I asked him.

"Carlisle."

"Yes, Carlisle. Jasper has mentioned you and your mate to me many times. She sounds like a lovely woman. Please tell me, what is Jasper's title among your ranks?"

"Why, My Lady, he is our leader."

"Leader, as in war?"

"No, my lady. He is king, for lack of a better word."

Well that explains it then.

* * *

**Terrible of me to stop it here, but I figured this would be good for now, yes? Read, Review, and see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**An: I want to thank ya'll for the reviews I have received! It really makes me smile that this story is being well received among you! And for a treat, here is a super early update! **

** Angel: Your wish is my command!  
grepler1: I'm sorry I did not get back to you last chapter! But thank you for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. Just the plot!**

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_We walked side by side through the trees, ducking branches and walking around rocks. Each step he took was graceful, while mine were staggered. It aggravated me he was so perfect, so flawless, while I was just plain. I usually never think this way, but I couldn't help it standing next to him. Were all vampires this way? I had only met him, and that was by chance. A walk in the woods, a look in his eyes, and I was connected to him. It didn't take much longer than that to fall in love. _

_His blond hair blew slightly with the breeze. My long brown hair was obviously sticking up. Where I was pudgy, he was lean. It was obvious he stayed active during his human life. Running, working on a farm, blacksmith? Something obviously kept him in shape and that way still. He walked with power and confidence, something I wish I could do. _

"_You are staring, Izzy. What is on your mind?" He asked, a crooked grin appearing on his face. I turned my head and blushed, something I had done quite often now._

"_Just a thought on my mind, is all." I responded. He stopped and pulled me to him. I had to look up in order to look into his eyes as he was at least a head taller than I. _

"_I can feel your curiosity. Any question or thought you have can be shared. We are mates, equals. I will not refuse you an answer." His loving gaze pierced me, and I knew I did not have to be afraid to answer._

"_What different positions and duties are among your group?" I asked._

"_We are family, Iz. Not a group. Much like the witches I suppose. We have a main leader, a second and third in command. Then we are classified differently among groups: usually by our powers and strengths. You are not planning to use this against me, are you?" He asked seriously. I stepped away from his grasp quickly._

"_No. Never, Jasper. I would neve-"_

"_Sshh. Izzy, I was only joking. I know you wouldn't, and neither would I. Anything else you would like to ask?"_

"_Yes, my apologies. What is your role among your family, if you don't mind me asking?" _

"_No need to apologize. As I said, you can ask me anything. I suppose I am of some importance to my family, as will you be one day." He pulled me back to him, and I sighed into his embrace._

"_That doesn't give me an answer, Jasper. What do you do?"_

"_I do very well in battle. I see plans that others can't see. It helps that I can feel what our enemies are feeling. Sometimes it helps to predict their next move when our second can't get through their mental shields." Knowing he was on the frontlines didn't ease my fear any._

"_Edward is second, right?"_

"_Yes, Edward."_

-Present-

"Edward, you are still second in command, yes?" I asked Alice's mate. A small smile came to his lips as he answered.

"Yes, My Lady, I am."

"Then you can take me to Jasper now?" Everything got quiet, unspoken words hung in the air. "Well?"

"Of course we can, My Lady. But there is something you must know. Recently, our Lord has gotten hurt in battle moments before you had arrived. He is alive, but we honestly don't know for how much longer." The words spoken from Carlisle spread panic throughout my body. Was he dead now? Was that the reason I couldn't feel anything from him?

"Bring me to him. Now." With a nod from all, Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett took off ahead, most likely to warn the others of my presence.

"You must get on, My Lady. It will be faster this way." Rosalie said to me as she offered me a ride on her back. I quickly hopped on and held myself to her. Once righted, she took off towards thicker woods, and towards my love.

It didn't take us long to reach the village of the vampires. Upon approach, I took small glimpses of my surroundings. Vampires and humans were everywhere. Knowing that vampires did not feed off of humans, opposite to the witches unknowledgeable resources, they were the mates of vampires within the family. As I slid off of Rosalie's back, I noticed the curious stares of vampires and humans alike. The village looked much like my own. Cottages were set up in an open field, trees surrounding from all sides, except one, which led towards the mountains that surrounded Robain. There were vampires who were building sheds, cooking food for the humans and children, and others who were sitting down sewing or reading. It seemed normal, and if I hadn't known this was a village of vampires, I would have thought I was home.

"This way, My Lady." Rosalie beckoned me to a tent far off to the left. I knew battle had ceased, as a plan my father had made was put into action. I could sense the wounded vampires near, and knew we weren't far from some type of medical field. As if confirming, the huge tent that Rosalie had led me to was just the beginning of a long line of tents more than likely used for soldier housing and medical personnel. There were two vampires standing to the side of the ten opening, and as I walked up to it, they bowed in a sign of respect, something I had a feeling I was going to have to get used to. As soon as I walked in, I noticed Jasper lying on a cot, his face in anguish. I rushed to his side, ignoring the growls and protests from several vampire guards from within the tent.

"Stand down! She is his mate." Edward said to them forcefully. The growls from the vampires disappeared, and we were left into silence. I caressed Jasper's face, reveling in the electricity that came from my touch. I knew then he was still alive.

"What happened?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We were in battle, My Lady. Our lord was attacking a witch who had just decapitated another of our kind when he fell to the ground in pain. We weren't sure what had happened, and the witch ran away. We brought him back here immediately, and I have silenced his screams and hopefully his pain." A guard from within the tent spoke. I looked up at him. The vampire couldn't have been more than seventeen at the age he was turned.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Alec, My Lady."

"Alec, may you please remove you power from him? In order to figure out what they did, I need him to be coherent. He may scream, but I must ask you not to cover up his pain or screams from here on out, unless I say so. Is that understood?" With a nod from Alec, I turned back to Jasper, readying myself to search for what was wrong with my love.

"Alec, do it now!" Within a second of my command, Jasper shot up with a painful gasp, and eyes wide. With a look to me, he laid back down, his face in anguish. He wasn't screaming, though I thought it was more to save me from hearing it rather than him not being in pain.

"Jasper, my love, can you hear me?" He turned his face towards mine, his eyes wide.

"Iz-" Jasper attempted to bring his hand up to meet my face, but immediately put it down, groaning out in protest.

"Ssh. Jasper, it's going to be alright. Do not speak just yet. I'm going to ask you a few questions ok?" With a nod from him, I continued. "Does it hurt to move?" Nod. "Is it an icy feeling?" Shake. "A burning?" Nod. "Like venom?" Nod.

"My Lady, what is it?" I looked up to see the voice came from Carlisle.

"From what I gather, it is a fire incantation; a spell that renders a vampire immobile and burns them from the inside out, replacing their venom with what is close to lava instead."

"Is it curable?" With a sigh, I responded.

"It isn't supposed to be, at least not by other vampires. It was originally used as a defense spell, but with new accommodations and ideas from some witches, it has now become an offense spell. Because of this I might be able to reverse it." I looked back down to Jasper who was looking straight at me, fear evident in his eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked it slightly.

"Don't worry, my love. You shall be better soon." Turning to Carlisle, I continued. "I have to get my blood into his system. It is the only way I can heal him due to him not being human." I then proceeded to place my wrist to Jasper's mouth. He tried to turn his head from my wrist, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"Drink, Jasper. It is the only way. I won't die. We were made for each other, remember?" He looked at me apprehensively, but allowed me to lower my wrist closer to his mouth. With a quick bite and an erotic feeling, my blood began to transfer into Jasper's mouth. When I felt Jasper had enough, I pulled my wrist from him and canted a few words in my head to close up the bite. I then laid my hands over Jasper's stomach and began the words that would hopefully save my mate's life.

"Senthail, Eberathai, Meneko anasai antaila moranth, reverseth levith."

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it! A little treat from me!**

**Now I have a question for you! It is quite simple really.  
**

**I know some people like lengthy chapters, somewhere around 3000 words, while others like shorter chapters. I am willing to do either for you. So it is your choice, lengthy chapters plus fewer updates, or smaller chapters plus more frequent updates?  
**

**Any way you choose, I will be happy to oblige! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review for me!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**An: So it took me awhile to get this chapter up. No, it is not long by any means. I have just been super busy! However, here is a short chapter.**

**Also two things: Number one: Check out my new story coming out soon! This one will definitely be rated M, so if you are not into that sort of thing, you might wanna skip out on it. However, if you are very much interested, it should be out within the next few days.**

**Number Two: If you haven't already, check out The Devil's Carnival on Netflix! It is a great musical (atleast to me it is). So if you are interested in gothic musicals, Terrance Zdnuich, or Director Darren Lynn Bousman, I'd check it out! **

**Now to the story!  
I do not own Twilight, nor the characters.**

_Previously on Always_

_"Drink, Jasper. It is the only way. I won't die. We were made for each other, remember?" He looked at me apprehensively, but allowed me to lower my wrist closer to his mouth. With a quick bite and an erotic feeling, my blood began to transfer into Jasper's mouth. When I felt Jasper had enough, I pulled my wrist from him and canted a few words in my head to close up the bite. I then laid my hands over Jasper's stomach and began the words that would hopefully save my mate's life._

_"Senthail, Eberathai, Meneko anasai antaila moranth, reverseth levith." _

**Chapter Four-BPOV**

I didn't know vampires could sleep. It wasn't something Jasper had mentioned before, though I never asked. I couldn't tell time, though knew I had been here close to a few or more hours, as the sun slowly began to set. I hadn't left Jasper's side once since I did the reverse incantation; instead, I sat on the edge of the same bed he now lay on. I wouldn't be sure it would work until he woke up-if he woke up. For now, all I could do was hope.

"Please, My Lady. Eat." Esme had been trying to get me to eat for the last hour or so, and when I refused she just sat down and began to tell me tales of her life. Esme was Carlisle's mate. She was also human, and very beautiful. She had long, brown hair the curled tightly at the ends. She had a motherly voice that had an extremely soothing quality to it. She told me tales of her and Carlilse's son, James, who was almost three now. Usually humans were turned after their first child, but Esme wanted to grow closer to Carlile's age of turning before she is turned. Of course, waiting to be turned could result in more children, which she was not against. Little did she know, she had a young one growing inside of her now, but I wasn't sure if it was my place to tell.

"No thank you, Esme. I am not hungry at the moment." I turned back to Jasper's immobile figure and caressed his face. Soon, his eyes began to slowly open. "Quick, Esme. Get Carlisle and Edward!" I stared at Esme wide-eyed. Knowingly, Esme rushed out of the tent with my orders. I turned back to Jasper, who had a small smile on his lips.

"Iz, you should listen to Esme. You need to eat." He said, his voice amused. I leaned down and kissed him hard, our lips meshing together just as perfectly as the first time we kissed.

"Don't scare me like that again, Jasper!" I exclaimed after pulling away from him and burying my head in the crook of his neck. He reached up and put his hands around me, pulling me closer to him, whispering ssh in my ear.

"Quiet, my love. No crying. I'm here. You are here. We are safe." He said, pulling me up from his neck and wiping the traitor tears that were falling from my eyes.

"My Lord! You are awake!" Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and a few other guards had come into the tent to see their leader alive. I had turned to face them as they came in. It made me smile to see them so concerned for each other, a true family.

"Isabella." Jasper growled in my ear. I quickly turned my head towards his lying figure beneath me. My eyes met his eyes, which were dark with anger. I looked at him confused, not entirely sure what I did wrong.

"Why is there a bruise on your cheek?" He asked rubbing slightly on the bruise on my cheek, cooling it with his touch. I hadn't really paid attention to it since it had occurred, but I knew there was no avoiding it now.

"Jacob." I spoke softly and averted my eyes from Jasper in disappointment, and the entire tent of vampires growled. Even Esme had gasped. I had a feeling Jasper had spoken of Jacob once or twice. Or maybe let out his frustrations about my "future husband".

"That witch needs to die."

**An: I told you this was short! And Jasper is pissed! Woo! Okay, the next one should be longer, but I wanted to give you a little something!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and look for the next chapter to be out within the next few days! Don't worry! It will be longer! And more action!**

**Also, don't forget to check out my new story, which should be up later on tonight! It's gonna be a good one!**


	6. Author's Note

**AN: So I apologize for not updating this story. Don't worry, I am not giving up on it, but I do think I am going to put it on hiatus for right now. I have another story I am currently writing that I am hoping to post very soon. As of now, this story will be on pause until I can get some reviews/ and or find the inspiration needed to write it! Sorry loves!**

**~Heather Lynn**


	7. An:

**AN: So. i really like the plot for this story, but I can't seem to get it started. Therefore, this story is getting a complete rewrite! It will be taken down sometime within the next few days and the rewrite placed back up. The second version is better, more detailed, and I can keep going with it! So Look out for some great changes!  
**

**~Heather Lynn**


	8. ALWAYS REWRITE!

**AN: Always: Rewrite Prologue is up! Check out my stories for it, subscribe, and be prepared for more awesomeness! Next four chapters will be up soon (tonightish)  
**

**~Heather Lynn**


End file.
